


A Beautiful smile.

by luvanrouju



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: Epel está dispuesto a darlo todo una y mil veces en el torneo deportivo de Night Raven Collage para clavar el nombre de Pomefiore en la cima. Su cara de determinación y orgullo dejan a Rook inquieto, con una sonrisita que espera ser correspondida.Basado en la prompt: "Epel and Rook sharing a soft smile across a crowed room".
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt
Kudos: 14





	A Beautiful smile.

Las rodillas le arden, comenzando a sentir la tensión en sus muslos y brazos. Epel pasa saliva, con un mar de sudor bañandolo, pero asimismo, de determinación. Alza la cabeza. Echa un vistazo al cielo. Falta poco. Una vez más mueve su cuerpo hacía arriba, aferrado al tronco.

Desde que Epel se enteró de que la escuela organizaría uno de sus torneos deportivos, se le encendió una chispa y dijo que quería participar. Esa pequeña chispa se hizo fuego cuando Vil y Rook le advirtieron sobre que Pomefiore nunca había ganado esa clase de competencias disque bárbaras, que el mérito siempre es de Savanaclaw. 

Epel supo dos cosas: tenía que hacer reaccionar a Vil, sobre todo a Vil, y a Rook. Aparte, la situación combina con sus planes de impresionar y agradar al grupo de Savanaclaw. Así que todo terminaría con un "felices para siempre".

Pero hay algo más. Siempre hay algo más. Algo hundido entre las costillas y en el interior de sus pensamientos, y eso es que: Epel ya le tiene demasiado cariño a Vil y Rook como para dejar que aplasten el nombre de Pomefiore a base de burlas. 

Baja la mirada. Frunce el entrecejo. El público grita y contiene el aire, todo en un pestañeo. Epel aprieta la mandíbula. El dolor en sus piernas lo empuja a escalar otra vez, pero pierde el equilibrio y se resbala. Chilla, afianzado al tronco. Cree oír una risa del estudiante de Savanaclaw a su lado. 

Resopla. ¿Va a permitirlo? No. Lo volverá a intentar una y mil veces. Mira hacía arriba nuevamente. Traga en seco. 

Le rechinan los dientes al escalar. Cierra los ojos, concentrando el ardor en sus músculos para impulsarse. Exhala aire como nunca, palpando hasta dar con la flecha. Se le detiene el corazón, pero sonríe. La arranca, tirándola y cortando la respiración del público. 

Pomefiore ha ganado.

Epel se acomoda en su "trono" para descansar. Abre los ojos, encontrando el paisaje de la escuela desde la cima; hermosas edificaciones y caminos enredados entre sí. Sonríe chiquito, atravesado por un suspiro conforme los gritos de allá abajo aumentan. 

—... Lo hizo —murmura Vil. Parpadea, girando para dar con el perfil de Rook: sonriente y misterioso pese a la situación actual.  
» ¡Lo hizo! —reafirma, con una risa entrante y buscando hacer reaccionar a Rook, sacuendiéndolo de lado a lado, pero sigue inmutable.

O así hasta que exhala una pequeña carcajada a labios cerrados. Necesita un momento de silencio en medio de la bulla de los estudiantes, mismo que encuentra al refugiar su mirada en la figura de Epel —inalcanzable—. Se le va un poco el aire cuando Epel parece notarlo a... él. Mas no le avergüenza. Sino que ensancha más su sonrisa, ajustando el entrecejo como todo un ganador y agitando una mano al aire. La verdad, Epel no necesita hacer nada de eso para capturar la atención de Rook.

"Magnifique", admite para sí mismo. Se le afila la mirada, disfrutando la conexión intangible que crean por encima de la multitud gracias a esa hermosa sonrisa.

Rook sabe que es la señal de algo. Su corazón late fuerte, pero vuelve a suspirar. 

—Sí, ha ganado.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños a mi bebé Epel con un detallito de la OTP. Originalmente publiqué esto en otra plataforma, pero quise intentarlo por aquí~.


End file.
